Te anhelo
by Sery 7Seven
Summary: Se esperaban desde otoño, añorando desde invierno la llegada del verano. "Desaparecer significa, que si llegas a tocarme, dejaría de existir para siempre"
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL SON PROPIEDAD DE ****YUKI MIDORIKAWA.**** EL ARGUMENTO QUE AQUÍ SE PRESENTA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

**FANFIC ESCRITO CON EL UNICO FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

**ADAPTACIÓN **_**HOTARUBI NO MORI E**_

_By- Sery 7seven_

* * *

_SUMMARY_

Se esperaban desde otoño, añorando desde invierno la llegada del verano. "_Desaparecer significa, que si llegas a tocarme, dejaría de existir para siempre"._

* * *

**TE ANHELO**

**.**

**.**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

**El protegido del dios del bosque, encontrándote.**

**.**

Una sensación que no conocía la habia llamado a esa montaña. En ese momento recordó que desde hacía muchas noches había estado soñando que reía bajo una lluvia torrencial, en medio de un bosque mientras sostenia una extraña máscara en sus manos.

El sueño incluso se repetía varias veces en una misma noche desde que había llegado a casa de su abuelo. Cada vez más extraño, como más fuerte, más vivido. Esa máscara que sostenía entre sus manos se hacía más y más real.

Tenía seis años y originalmente vivía con sus padres en Tokio, no tenía hermanos. Cada verano visitaba a su abuelo en un pueblo muy alejado bastante cercano a las montañas.

Era su quinto día de verano y ahora estaba allí, en medio del bosque, desde hacía horas que estaba perdida. Sin más que hacer, tal vez horrorizada por el hecho de nunca volver a comer sandía con su abuelito, hincandose y tapando su rostro con los brazos comenzó a llorar.

...

Se andaba por el bosque como todos los días, conocía cada sendero en ese bosque y a la montaña misma como a la palma de su mano; en cada sendero había un espíritu que lo saludaba con gran alegría, él solo respondía a sus saludos agitando la mano al aire o asintiendo con la cabeza levemente. Sabía que todos allí le apreciaban.

Hasta que escucho un llanto que detuvo su marcha, _¿de nuevo un humano perdido en el bosque? _iría a ver, la curiosidad por los rostros humanos sólo llegaba al grado de querer saber como era su apariencia y una vez saciada, iría por su camino de nuevo. Que algún niño kitsune se encargara de esa persona luego, él no lo haría. _No podía. _

Llegó al lugar, era una niña, no podría deducir su edad; tapaba su rostro con sus brazos y eso le impedía verla. Lo más seguro era que cuando percibiera su presencia, huiría.

Ocultó parte de su cuerpo tras un árbol, apenas y dejo ver su rosto… o si eso podía decirle ya que siempre llevaba la misma máscara.

—No llores —le dijo. _Que original,_ se reciminó a sí mismo.

El llanto del infante se detuvo y luego alzó su rostro en menos de un segundo, tambien había dejado de llorar.

Para él, un seguro Ser inmortal, era la primera vez que el tiempo se detenía. Era una niña, tenía unos preciosos ojos azules de una tonalidad bastante oscura, su cabello era azabache oscuro, su piel era blanca… se veía suave.

Ella, al encontrarlo con la mirada, sonrió. Muy bien, si había creído que sus ojos eran preciosos, ya no sabía con que comparar su sonrisa. ¿Por qué de pronto el sol parecía brillar con más intensidad?

Sin embargo hubo algo que nunca esperó. Ella corrió hacía él. _¡¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?!_

— ¡Qué bien, qué bien! ¡Una persona que ha venido a rescatarme! —la niña corrió hacía el misterioso hombre con los brazos extendidos.

Él no tuvo de otra, no podría detenerla. Sin más, tomando una rama la golpeo en la cabeza.

— ¡Argh!... ¡Yai! ¡Dolió, dolió, dolió mucho! —se quejó dando algunas vueltas sobre sí, con sus manos tapando su frente. _¡¿Porque la había golpeado?! _

—Lo lamento —sentenció él, en un tono bastante neutro —Pero no puedes tocarme.

—. ¿Eh? —se levantó un poco quedando a gatas sobre el pasto. Y mirando hacía arriba, a ese rostro tapado con esa extraña máscara. Alzó su mano e intentó tocar uno de sus pies, él se alejó.

_¿Ah, que no podía?_ Se retó a sí misma. Vaya que sí, si lo haría, en cualquier momento tendría que tocarlo. E inició una extraña batalla, ella a tocarle y él a no dejarla. De nuevo no tuvo opción, volvió a golpearla con la rama…en la cabeza.

— ¡Naah! ¡Duele, me duele mucho! ¡No tenías que golpearme en el mismo lugar!... ¡que daño, que daño!

—Por favor no lo intentes más; no soy un humano y si me tocas, desapareceré.

Ella se levantó sobandose la frente aún, lloriqueando —Mou~ eso veo, ningún humano golpearía a una niña.

—Lo lamento —habló de nuevo en el mismo tono, aunque un poco fatigado por tener que esquivarla. Vaya chiquilla. —pero de verdad, no puedes tocarme. No lo hagas.

—Entonces, si no eres un humano ¿qué eres? —le preguntó al extraño hombre

—Sólo soy un espíritu que habita en este bosque. No puedes tocarme, el dios de la montaña me ha encantado. Si un humano de verdad llegara a tocarme desaparecería para siempre.

Pero ella inició de nuevo esa extraña batalla, quería tocarle sin importar qué. Lo haría, estaba segura de ello. _Desaparecer, ¿qué significaba "desaparecer"?_

Él no tuvo más opción que golpearla nuevamente con la rama y por supuesto, ella volvio a gritar revolcandose sobre el pasto.

— ¡Qué duele! ¡Duele mucho! ¡Duele, duele, duele!

—Pues parece que tendrás que aprender a los golpes.

— ¡Argh!

Ella se levantó de nuevo y de él sólo pudo apreciar ese rostro estoico que llevaba pintado en esa máscara. Sin embargo, tras esa máscara aquel rostro se tintaba divertido… con una gran sonrisa que no había se había sentido hacía años.

—Ven conmigo —habló al fin —te llevaré a un sendero seguro… sostén este lado de la rama —dijo de nuevo y le tendió un extremo de la rama.

—Oh~ parece una cita —canturreó la niña.

—Pues que bajón de cita —le negó él con bastante ironía. Ella sólo pudo responder a ese comentario con una sonora risa.

Estaba feliz de estar junto a esa persona aunque no se conocieran de absolutamente nada; caminaron bastante pero él ya no dijo nada, ella sólo le contemplaba así, en esa distancia, distinguía de él una extraña cabellera plateada _¿Cómo sería su rostro? ¿Era acaso un espiritu sin cara? _, se decía a sí misma, _seguro era bien feo y le daba pena, por eso siempre usaba la máscara. _

Él por su parte seguía en un extraño debate interno, ¿por qué la acompañaba de camino a casa? Algún kitsune hubiese querido asustarla, seguro había muchos kitsune faltos de diversión. Por otro lado, era una lástima que ella tuviera que volver, se hubiera quedado el resto de su eternidad admirando esos ojos o escuchando esa risa. Una risa que no había cesado desde que retomaron el rumbo al sendero central.

...

—Aquí es —se detuvo al fin —Si vas derecho por ese camino, encontraras el pueblo o te encontraran a ti.

Ella solo estaba viendolo fijo, él estaba sentado sobre una roca.

—Y no vuelvas a venir —continuó el extraño ser —Una vez que un humano entra a este bosque pierde su sentido de orientación. Este lugar está hecho para entrar, no para salir. Así lo ha decidio el dios del bosque para los humanos.

Pero ella no decia nada, sólo lo veia estupefacta. Quería verlo de nuevo, aunque en vez de su rostro viera esa extraña máscara. Él no estaba muy lejos de aquella sensación ¿de verdad tenía que volver? Pero su atención volvió a ella una vez que se percató de que hacía un extraño puchero… ¿acaso la chiquilla se estaba sonrojando?

—M-mi…nombre es Kagome —casi gritó. Él no dijo nada, nada en absoluto. Tal vez él no quería volver a hablarle, pero intentaría volver para verlo a él. Sonrojada hasta la medula, se lanzó a correr.

—Sesshomaru — dijo él en voz bastante alta ya que ella se había lanzado a correr. Se había quedado tal como el objeto en el que estaba sentado, de piedra. La chiquilla no le temía, no le temía en lo absoluto y ahora… sabía su nombre. _Kagome_, _se llamaba Kagome. _

Ella detuvo abruptamente su marcha y giró para verlo a él… pero ya no estaba. Siguiendo su instrucción bajo más tranquila por aquel sendero.

...

—Así que Sesshomaru, eh… —la tarde, a sus cortos seis años, nunca le pareció más hermosa o la montaña, más que cualquier cosa, mas intrigante.

—. ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! —escuchó a lo lejos, lo reconoció enseguida, era su abuelo.

— ¡Abuelito! —grito y corrió hacia él, sin embargo el recibimiento no fue lo que esperaba… —Ay, abuelo…—se sobó la cabeza

—Te he buscado durante todo el día, Kagome. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Una vez que entras al bosque nunca sales.

Pero ella lo recordó a él, su miedo se había disipado extrañamente una vez que lo había visto… no renegaba por esos golpes que le había dado, la entristecía creer que estaba sólo en ese bosque, no tendría con quien jugar o hablar o tener otra cita. Se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de su abuelo aunque este creyera saber el motivo de su llanto. Le correspondió y acarició su cabello.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Has debido pasar un mal rato, seguro estabas muy asustada… Ya, aquí está tu abuelo.

No tenía miedo y en cuanto al mal rato, bueno… había sido lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

De camino a casa, Kagome le preguntó a su abuelo acerca de la existencia de yōkai en la montaña… había sido la conversación más extraña que había tenido.

...

—. ¿Todo bien, Sesshomaru? —indagó una presencia que no tenía forma específica, era el espíritu del dios del bosque. El aludido sólo se dedico a afirmar con un movimiento de la cabeza. —Esperas a alguien, supongo —afirmó el dios.

Sesshomaru quedó suspendido, quitándose la máscara, suspiró —No, no espero a nadie.

Como si el dios del bosque fuera a ignorar el hecho de que su protegido llevaba más de ocho horas sentado en la misma roca donde había despedido a aquella niña. Porque si, la había visto acercarse al limite que le había impuesto a los humanos en el bosque, la había visto adentrarse, correr, perderse, llorar y también lo había visto a él... ayudándola, ayudando a una humana que nada tenía que ver con él, con su joven Sesshomaru. Todos los espíritus estaban preocupados, él también lo estaba.

—. ¡No me mientas, joven, seré dios pero no un tonto así que responde! —lo regaño.

—Para ser un dios pareces un kitsune berrinchudo y malcriado —le replico en tono neutro, viéndolo de reojo. La extraña neblina parecía erizarse como un gato.

—Patán —y dicho esto, Sesshomaru rió suavemente, la voz del dios se le unió.

—Todos aquí te quieren y aprecian, lo sabes ¿verdad? —él era como el padre de toda criatura que habitara su bosque, apreciaba a cada ser que había en el. A este ser en especial, Sesshomaru era muy importante para todos.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces no esperes a nadie —Sin más, el dios desapareció de su lado.

.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

_**Esta mañana estaba un poco ida, hacía frío y todo el cuento. Entonces lo encontré y dije ¿Por qué no? Me conmovió mucho la historia. Sólo espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer ¡espero tu review! **_

_**Sery 7seven**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL SON PROPIEDAD DE ****YUKI MIDORIKAWA.**** EL ARGUMENTO QUE AQUÍ SE PRESENTA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

**FANFIC ESCRITO CON EL UNICO FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

**ADAPTACIÓN **_**HOTARUBI NO MORI E**_

_By- Sery 7seven_

* * *

_SUMMARY_

Se esperaban desde otoño, añorando desde invierno la llegada del verano. "_Desaparecer significa, que si llegas a tocarme, dejaría de existir para siempre"._

* * *

**TE ANHELO**

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**Nuestro primer verano juntos**

**.**

—. ¡Ya me voy! —Se despidió Kagome y salió corriendo de casa. Estaba ansiosa, después de una larga noche de insomnio repasando todos los hechos, cada vez estaba más y más ansiosa de volver a la montaña. De ver a Sesshomaru. Quién sabe, quizá ese día si quisiera quitarse la máscara.

…

—No vendrá, ya ríndete —escuchó Sesshomaru.

Soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos —Sólo estoy sentado aquí y ya. Sentado aquí y ya —le respondió a la criatura que tenía la apariencia de un dragón de carnaval chino solo que este tenía sencillas cuatro patas y el cuerpo similar al de un león.

—Que humor —le respondió el extraño ser, Sesshomaru solo desvió su rostro.

En toda la noche, los espíritus que habitaban el bosque no habían hecho más que molestarlo e incitarlo a dejar aquel sitio. Pues no lo haría, no estaba esperando a nadie, no estaba esperando nada, solo estaba allí sentado y punto. _Si claro, y el dios del bosque es niña. _

—Aquí viene~ —canturreó el extraño dragón y dicho esto desapareció de allí.

Sesshomaru se tensó y aunque la máscara ocultara _las emociones naturalmente reflejadas en su rostro_ no es como si pudiera hacer lo mismo con el resto de su cuerpo. Así que, relajándose, apoyó su brazo derecho sobre su pierna, se hizo el desentendido como si allí estuviera por pura casualidad.

—. ¡Oh! —Kagome se detuvo, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia — ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Hola! ¿Me estabas esperando? ¡Lo hacías, verdad! —Kagome alzó las manos en el aire bastante contenta dejando lo que había traído consigo olvidado en el suelo.

Detrás de la máscara, su piel blanca luchaba por no tomar el color de un tomate y sus labios por no surcar una sonrisa.

—No lo hacía, estaba aquí por casualidad.

—. ¡¿Qué?! —Se quejó la niña —_Es la peor mentira jamás dicha, que bocón _—pensó.

Sesshomaru hizo un amago de sonrisa, era gracioso verla haciendo pucheros.

—Dilo, dilo ¡Weh!... anda, admite que me estabas esperando. ¡Sesshomaru~!

—Me encontraste a mí —fue su seca respuesta. Ella solo seguía con su berrinche, como si con eso fuese a sacarle alguna información.

¿Quién dijo que los espíritus no sentían frio? Pasar la noche allí no había sido muy cómodo. ¡Argh! ¡Claro que sí! Si la esperaba. Lo había intrigado tanto, le había encantado tanto el solo hecho de conocerla. Y justo como el día anterior, el sol parecía cobrar más fuerza… para ser una niña, su sola sonrisa parecía dominar el estado del tiempo para hacerlo más intenso. Le encantaba, de nuevo, gracias a algún Kami ella estaba allí y así podría escucharla reír durante todo el día; verla directamente a los ojos y contemplarlos sin que ella se enterara gracias a su máscara.

_Ella ya no huiría. _

Kagome volvió a reír sacándolo así de su ensoñación.

—Hace mucho calor, deberíamos ir a un lugar más fresco —sentenció, parándose al fin de sobre aquella roca, empezó a caminar.

Kagome se quedó sorprendida ¿de verdad la dejaría ir con él? La felicidad que la embargaba no dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar de alegría. Sesshomaru se detuvo y volvió su cuerpo en dirección a ella ¿acaso se había arrepentido? ¿Ahora sí le temía?... quiso corroborarlo.

—Tranquila, yo te traeré de vuelta. No pasara nada.

No paso mucho cuando ella se puso a saltar con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo

—. ¡Sí! ¡Si, si, si, si! ¡Iré contigo al bosque! ¡Genial!

Él sólo supo sonreír porque ella también sonreía aunque no lo viera; ahora estaba entusiasmado, le enseñaría lo mejor del bosque. Claro que lo haría. Haría que ella quisiese venir todos los días a partir de entonces solo por verla así una vez más.

Ella tomó la bolsa que estaba olvidada en el suelo, en ella, dos paletas heladas que había comprado en el pueblo, seguro que en la montaña no vendían ninguna, había pensado inocentemente y con muchas más ansias la había comprado para él. Hacía demasiado calor.

…

Mientras caminaban, comían la paleta. Sesshomaru adelante y ella a su alrededor cuidando de no tocarlo por nada del mundo, aun así estaba feliz.

—. ¿Por qué no te quitas la máscara, Sesshomaru? —interrogó mientras pasaban un pequeño puente —. ¿Es que eres un espíritu sin rostro?

_¿Espíritu sin rostro? ¡Ja!_

—Si no tuviera máscara me confundirían fácilmente con un humano, ¿no me veo más yōkai con ella puesta?

Pero Kagome no respondió, solo meditaba en su respuesta. Así que humano… le preguntaría sobre eso luego.

Estaban internándose cada vez más en el bosque, ella tras él observándolo todo y detallándolo a él. Era alto, su cabello era plateado y corto; tenia la piel incluso más blanca que la de ella. Llevaba una camiseta gris y sobre esta una camisa blanca con un estampado de hojas rojas sobre sus hombros. El pantalón, café, le llegaba a las canillas y calzaba unos sencillos zapatos negros… eso y esa extraña máscara que nunca se quitaba.

No había nada más que un espeso ramaje a lado y lado del angosto camino. Hasta que sintió como si algo caminara entre los espesos arbustos, creía ver algo por el rabillo del ojo pero cuando regresaba su vista al lugar, no había nada. Volteó a ver a Sesshomaru, él caminaba tranquilo, seguro no pasaba nada. Pero no, continúo esa extraña sensación y ese extraño sonido hasta que una sombra emergió de entre los matorrales. Detuvo su paso aunque su nuevo amigo seguía su camino.

Era como una gelatina, una enorme gelatina negra que parecía ser tan alta como Sesshomaru, sus ojos eran grandes y su boca enorme.

—Sesshomaru —habló con una voz arrastrada y bastante pastosa, Kagome se estremeció —esa niña es humana… ¿puedo comerla?

Sesshomaru solo volvió sobre sus pasos para encarar al extraño ser que ahora le hablaba; Kagome solo observaba expectante_ ¡Venga, esa cosa no tenia dientes! ¿De verdad podría comérsela de un solo bocado?_

—No —respondió neutral, como si nada estuviese pasando —no puedes comértela.

—. ¿Eh?

—Es mi amiga ahora

—Así que tu amiga es humana —la criatura pareció meditarlo —escúchame bien, niña. Que no se te ocurra tocar a Sesshomaru, si él desaparece te voy a comer.

—V-vale… —murmuró Kagome a modo de respuesta. De nuevo esa extraña expresión, _de veras ¿Qué significaba "desaparecer"?_

—Vete —sentenció Sesshomaru a la criatura.

La criatura se hizo humo y esa extraña gelatina gigante terminó siendo un zorro que salió huyendo.

—Q-que era… —susurro Kagome. No podía creerlo, de verdad que no.

_¡Genial, seguro que ahora si se espanta! _—pensó Sesshomaru observando detenidamente a la pequeña azabache —un kitsune —dijo al fin, observando cada reacción suya —los kitsune se disfrazan para asustar a los humanos —terminó de decir. Ella seguía igual de estática y observando el mismo punto.

—. ¿Un yōkai? —preguntó, de verdad… ¿de verdad había visto uno?

—Si —fue su seca respuesta, Sesshomaru ya se había resignado a volverla a ver… contaría hasta tres para verla huyendo.

_Uno…_

—…era un yōkai… —Kagome empuño sus manos, temblaba por algún motivo.

_Dos…_

—. ¡Es increíble! —Alzó sus manos al aire

_Tr- espera… ¿Qué?_

—. ¡He visto un yōkai! ¡¿No es increíble?! ¡Genial! ¡Genial, genial, genial, genial! ¡En verdad he visto uno! No lo creo, no lo creo… ¡Otra vez!... —gritaba totalmente emocionada saltando con los brazos arriba.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, exhaló algo aliviado; la observó de nuevo, ella no era un humano, era un bicho, uno muy raro ¿desde cuándo un humano querría ver _otra vez_ a un yōkai? ¡Más a uno que había pedido comérsela! Pero ella estaba emocionada sus ojos relucían más y más, ese era su alivio… Kagome volvería, no iba a dejarlo.

…

Los campos eran hermosos, habían muchas lagunas y el agua era deliciosa, Sesshomaru le había propuesto ir a pescar algún día, ella intentaría llevar golosinas a diario… jugarían todo el tiempo que les quedara restante; así pasaban los días, así sucedió en su primer verano juntos.

…

Cierta vez optaron por quedarse en un campo de flores, a Kagome le apetecía hacer algunas coronas y se había metido de lleno en ellas; Sesshomaru, cansado por las últimas actividades, satisfecho por todo lo que había ocurrido en las semanas anteriores quiso descansar un poco y se recostó sobre el pasto justo al final del campo de flores; ya los habitantes del bosque sabían que no debían hacerle daño, era su amiga y así sería hasta el fin de su existencia… Kagome sólo tenía seis años, aun faltaba bastante para que envejeciera y muriera; su rostro tomó una expresión seria de solo planteárselo. _Morir, los humanos mueren, crecen para morir. _Sin querer pensar más en ello se quedó dormido.

Kagome tarareaba suavemente una canción, sus manos estaban llenas de florecillas y a su derecha la cantidad de coronas de flores que había fabricado. El campo era bellísimo, sus pequeños ojitos al igual que su boca se habían abierto en exceso al contemplar aquel paraje; un extenso campo de flores blancas y purpuras se extendían ante ella y quiso jugar un poco allí. Se habían acercado a uno de los extremos… cuando menos se dio cuenta, volvió su vista y lo vio: Sesshomaru se había quedado dormido juzgando por su postura y el acompasado ritmo en el que subía y bajaba su pecho cuando respiraba.

Las flores, ahora, significaban poco para lo que tenía en frente justo en ese momento. Él había sido bueno con ella, la había ayudado a salir del bosque, le había brindado su amistad, pescaban juntos, comían juntos, jugaban juntos… aunque en las atrapadas él no pudiera tocarla; ahí era más gracioso, recordó, Sesshomaru tomaba una rama delgada y corría tras ella, si alcanzaba a tocarla con la rama, él ganaba y ella seguía del mismo modo.

Fue por inercia: las flores cayeron de sus manos y a gatas se acercó al cuerpo dormido de Sesshomaru.

—No pasará nada si toco sólo la máscara ¿verdad?... —murmuró para sí misma.

Sus pequeñas manos se levantaron con suavidad hacía el objetivo ya identificado, de verdad quería conocer el rostro de Sesshomaru, aunque fuera un espíritu sin rostro… bueno, eso lo dudaba, sólo había visto su boca aquella vez en la que comieron paleta, Sesshomaru se levantaba un poco la máscara y mordía, luego volvía a bajarla.

—No pasará nada, es sólo la máscara —se repetía —está dormido… es solo la máscara —Y la alzó con excesiva delicadeza…

.

Estaba en verdad molesto por causa de la naturaleza humana, aunque bien, él se había librado de ella gracias al encantamiento del dios del bosque; _los humanos nacían para morir, Kagome había nacido para morir. _

De un momento a otro, sus cavilaciones y la profundidad de su sueño fueron desvaneciéndose por causa de la brisa, sus mejillas comenzaban a refrescarse… _sus mejillas sentían el correr de la brisa…_ Abrió sus ojos de golpe.

.

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos nada más al Kagome llevar muy poco tiempo admirando su rostro. Todo fue muy sencillo: Kagome alzó la máscara, Sesshomaru despertó, Kagome gritó y justo cuando Sesshomaru iba a levantarse, ella por poco y fusiona su pobre rostro con la máscara por culpa del exceso de fuerza que la niña usó, sorprendida, para devolverla a su sitio.

El joven espíritu de cabellos platinados se quejó —Esta vez sí que me hiciste daño —comentó retirándose la máscara.

—Y-yo… y-yo l-lo siento mucho —murmuró ella algo abochornada. _Era el rostro más bonito que hubiera visto jamás. _

—Sólo necesitabas pedirlo —le dijo, como incitándola a volver a verlo; ahora ella le daba la espalda.

Kagome volvió su atención algo abochornada y sus manitas hechas puño —Lo siento —comenzó a llorar.

Sesshomaru se exaltó —No tienes que llorar. Vamos, detente —repitió en varias ocasiones y al ver que ninguna de sus palabras surgía efecto en la pequeña decidió quitarse la máscara por primera vez desde que se habían conocido —Mírame —le dijo al fin, en verdad esperaba que esa fuera la solución para que la pequeña dejara de llorar.

Kagome lloriqueó y regresó su vista al joven que estaba con ella… sus gemidos causados por el llanto cesaron casi al instante al igual que sus lagrimas, sus pequeños ojos se abrieron a más no poder a causa de la sorpresa y sus labios se curvaron en una enorme sonrisa

Sesshomaru se había quitado la máscara por ella; lo que suponía sería un efímero recuerdo dejaría de ser tan efímero gracias a lo que ahora veía fijamente, lo que habia visto en verdad era real: cabellos platinados y cortos como lo había divisado cada vez que caminaban y contemplaba su espalda, piel tan blanca como la nieve incluso parecía que resplandecía… aunque no le sorprendería ya más, después de todo era un espíritu; sus facciones eran bastante finas, como delicadas pero bastante masculinas; lo más increíble de todo era el color de sus ojos: dorado, eran como de oro, bastante fino… realmente brillantes, _realmente brillantes. _

…

_¿Qué, qué era lo mejor de todo aquello… lo mejor de ver su rostro completo por segunda vez? _

—Esa fue la primera vez que vi su sonrisa.

* * *

**¿Ok? que tal vamos... les parece como va la cosa? :D**

**Espero que les esté gustando. ;)**

**Sery 7seven**


	3. La junta de los espiritus

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL SON PROPIEDAD DE ****YUKI MIDORIKAWA.**** EL ARGUMENTO QUE AQUÍ SE PRESENTA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD.**

**FANFIC ESCRITO CON EL UNICO FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

**ADAPTACIÓN **_**HOTARUBI NO MORI E**_

_By- Sery 7seven_

* * *

_SUMMARY_

Se esperaban desde otoño, añorando desde invierno la llegada del verano. "_Desaparecer significa, que si llegas a tocarme, dejaría de existir para siempre"._

* * *

**TE ANHELO**

**TERCERA PARTE**

**La junta de los espíritus. **

**.**

**.**

—Desde entonces viene todos los días, mi señor —prosiguió el kitsune —regresa cada día, cada mañana y ronda por la montaña hasta muy entrada la noche, las damas de las sombras son quienes la llevan a su casa pero es un esfuerzo en vano porque siempre regresa —se inclinó levemente ante su dios.

El dios del bosque no estaba para nada complacido con la actitud de la antigua amiga de su protegido, estuvo bien que viniese en la época en la cual él se encontraba con ellos pero ahora que ya no estaba, no veía razón para que Kagome fuera el único ser humano en romper el límite que él, como dios del bosque y de la montaña, había establecido para cualquier humano, _sin excepción._

—. ¿Qué es lo que dice? ¿Existe un patrón que siga antes de entrar a la montaña? ¡Algo que nos dé un indicio para poder tratar con ella de buena manera y no se acerque más a la montaña! —quiso saber el gran espíritu y dios.

Si conocieran algo que les diera una pista para _curarla_, tal vez y solo tal vez ella dejaría de regresar a la montaña.

El cariño que le había tenido su protegido le sumaba puntos para no tratar a Kagome como a los demás humanos; todo lo que había vivido su protegido era la razón por la cual permitía que las damas de las sombras (los espíritus mas ocultos del bosque) salieran de la montaña y regresaran a la joven azabache a su, ahora, hogar… solo por _él_ consentía que ella rondara sin motivo alguno su morada. Pero había algo más, _de verdad lo presentía. _

—Kagome se está perdiendo en un mar de sombras —intervino una de las damas.

—No puede ahogarse en el pasado —continuó severo el gran espíritu.

—Si puede —le respondió de manera osada, la misma dama que había intervenido anteriormente,—si puede y lo sabe —continuó con un ademán —nosotros como espíritus y usted, mi señor, como dios, no puede manejar la voluntad de los seres humanos, solo puede imponer límites, intentar que ellos cumplan las reglas… pero no puede evitar que ella se hunda —calló por unos instantes.

—Solo _él_ podría evitarlo —murmuró el kitsune, pero ante la severa mirada de su dios, bajó la cabeza —yo… solo decía —tragó fuerte.

El espíritu del dios del bosque se dirigió a la dama que había hablado antes —tu abogaste por ella cuando yo iba a desterrarla —rugió el espíritu del dios del bosque.

—. ¿No se le ocurrió otra mejor idea? —le contestó

—Cuida tu tono —siseo el dios.

—No puedo cuidar nada cuando no hicimos las cosas bien; por segunda vez en muchos siglos, está en nuestras manos el destino de un ser como ella… —alegó la dama en un tono que el dios del bosque no supo descifrar.

—. ¿Intentas decir que fallé con Sesshomaru? Y ¿un ser como ella? ¿Ella en que es diferente de Sesshomaru?… —continuó intrigado el dios del bosque

—Fallamos con Kagome —la dama espetó al fin como si se estuviera quitando una carga de encima, pero el dios del bosque no supo interpretarlo —fallamos en no hacerla igual a _él _—

—No tenía porque, no iba a obligarla —contra atacó el dios del bosque.

—. ¡Entonces fallamos en no darle la opción! —resintió con tristeza la dama, suspiró pesadamente —Kagome puede hundirse si así lo desea, Kagome puede resurgir si así lo quiere… pero Kagome sólo querrá y podrá ser como _él _si nosotros le damos, por primera y única vez, la oportunidad —observó a su dios con suplica —sólo una oportunidad… —

...

A Sesshomaru lo habían abandonado en la montaña, en _su _bosque; era una criatura humana que lloraba incansable de miedo, hambre y cansancio. Había visto como sus súbditos se le acercaban con genuina curiosidad; perdiendo poco a poco el miedo, la gran mayoría se había acercado a la pequeña criatura para conocerla. El Kitsune que estaba frente a él había sido quien había hecho reír al pequeño por primera vez, desde que había llegado al bosque.

Había sido la risa más dulce e inocente que alguna vez hubiese escuchado, sólo por eso se había alejado lo suficiente de su recinto para escucharlo pero no lo dispuesto para verlo en la canastilla de mimbre como los demás espíritus. Una de las damas había girado su sombrilla y lo había hecho reír más, había provocado curiosidad en el pequeño que extendía sus manos para tocar aquel objeto rojo y redondo… pero cuando gimió divertido, como pidiendo ser sacado de su _improvisada cuna_ fue cuando todos los demás espiritus regresaron la vista a la presencia de su dios, a _Él. _

Solo pudo quedarse perplejo ante la acción de sus sudbitos, como si esperaran algo pero así no sería, _oh, claro que no. El chiquillo no va a …_

Las miradas se hicieron intensas…_muy bien, puede quedarse, pero tiene una sola condición._

—. ¿No deberá decirle a los demás humanos sobre nuestros festivales? —indagó un espíritu

—. ¿Qué no coma a deshoras? —continuó otro

—. ¿Qué no salga de los limites? —siguió otro más

—. ¿Qué no duerma en el lago? —inquirió otro, los demás se dirigieron a el con una mirada de reproche

—Está de más saber que un ser humano no puede dormir en el agua —aseveró una espíritu, otros dos comenzaron a reír. El dios del bosque sonrio ante la soltura con la que se andaban sus preciados sudbitos y espiritus.

—Mi señor, el niño puede quedarse ¿verdad? —salió de las sombras, por primera vez en algunos años, una dama de las sombras, un espíritu que cuidaba las montañas una vez que entraba el anochecer.

El dios del bosque parecía meditarlo aún, no se fiaba de los humanos: de los que abandonaban o de los que eran abandonados, mucho menos de aquellos que venían de otros seres humanos que rompían las reglas.

—Usted escogería el nombre —comentó algo ida, la dama de las sombras.

El dios del bosque giró su cuerpo y dándole la espalda a sus criaturas, comenzó a elevarse para ingresar a su recinto; los espiritus en vista de tal acto, bajaron la cabeza bastante decepcionados, el niño no podría…

—Sesshomaru —se detuvo en el aire, todos se giraron llenos de sorpresa y alegría —su nombre será Sesshomaru —sonrió para sí mismo; giró su rostro enseñando su perfil derecho y una faceta bastante seria, sus ojos brillaron en un verde casi fluorescente, _celestial._

—Si en cualquier momento llegase a entrar en contacto con un humano, si toca la piel de un humano o un humano le toca, desaparecerá para siempre —esa sección del bosque se llenó de silencio.

—Mi señor… —comentó extrañada, la dama de las sombras… como intuyendo que era lo que venía, aunque, por lo que veía, los demás espiritus parecían no comprenderlo

—_Sesshomaru… _será tan inmortal y eterno como cualquiera de nosotros; solo y solo si no llega a tocar, _jamás_ a un ser humano —su cuerpo empezó a brillar y pequeñas hojas resplandecientes aparecieron luego de un ademán provocado y descendieron para tocar el cuerpo del niño —dicho esto, él ahora esta a su cuidado —

El sitio fue silencio nuevamente en lo que su dios ascendía a su morada y la luminiescencia de color verde claro se hacía chispas para luego desaparecer. Un grito de gozo se extendió entre todos ellos y se permitieron, al fin, poder tocar al pequeño bebé.

En su morada, el dios del bosque bufaba divertido, _como si no me fuese a enterar de la fiesta que ya estaban planeando de todos modos._

**Continuará…**

* * *

Ea! Me demoré mucho, supongo? A quien hay que matar? xD we~ es broma, leí sobre el final premeditado de "The Anhelo"…. Pero yo, soy una diva de la intriga y el desespero (Breen Martinez es testigo presencial) así que no se confíen… ¡pero si les recomiendo hotarubi!

Hasta la próxima semana (si, próxima semana porque ya tengo el otro cap… ajá, pero no pienso subirlo… 3 espero sus comentarios! :D

_**Con Cariño**_

_**Sery 7seven**_


End file.
